Revenge and Redemption
by deltawave
Summary: John Crowson found revenge and now John Black is looking for redemption. John Black is the man which will take any job you name. He takes a job to kill a drug lords rival only on further inspection of the product does he discover the darker truth. I have never really been good at writing but here is one of my attempts. I welcome and reviews and criticism.
1. The bar

**Revenge and Redemption**

10:30 and Gob's saloon was ripe with customers, many of them were from vault 101. Ever since it opened up 6 years ago he had a lot business from them. "Hey Gob another beer" Gob looked down the bar table to see a regular customer and good friend shouting the order. "No problem Bill" Gob said as he passed the beer to him "Will you be able to work tomorrow night?" Bill started nodding "Yeah sure" Bill enjoyed working at Gob's bar he was kind of like a bouncer of sorts "Thanks Bill I'll double your pay for tomorrow night. Bill just took a swig of his beer.

The door opened and let the cool air flow into the bar, a man clad in leather armour and a duster coat followed the cool air into the bar and took a seat at the bar table. "Vodka please" the man in the duster coat dropped ten caps on to the counter. Gob then replaced the caps with a vodka. Bill knew this man although many didn't Bill knew he was John Black the Lone Wander.

The time must have been getting on to midnight when Gob and Bill started kicking people out. Bill approached John and said "Black we're closing you'll have to get going" John downed the rest of his drink and reluctantly left.

It was early morning John had woke up and he did what he did every morning. He started servicing his weapons and armour, this meant cleaning and repairing any damage which had befallen on them. After stripping and cleaning his weapons he moved on to inspecting his armour, after he was satisfied with that he donned his trademark leather armour, duster coat and hat. John opened the door and the sun's rays hit him and warmth flooded his body he made way to the general store.


	2. The transaction and the deal

Moria Brown always hated it when John Black came in to her store, even though he was one of her best customers he always scarred her and more importantly other customers. Black utter the words he was so used to asking "Let me look at your weapons and ammo." Moria started setting out the ammo that he always bought "Here is the usual 5.56mm, 10mm, .32 cal, .44 magnum round and MF cells." Moria pointed to each type when she spoke, she didn't know why she did, it's not like he didn't know. Black nodded in approval "I'll take some .308 cal, frag grenades, frag mine and C4 if you have any." Moria didn't show the surprise in her face. He must have a big job on she thought to herself, she just gathered the rest of his order and put it on the counter. Black gave Moria the 800 caps and the transaction was done. Everyone knew Black was a gun for hire and would do anything. Hell he must make a lot of money to blow close to a thousand caps on weaponry and god knows what else every week, Moria thought to herself as she watched him leave.

Black looked down at his pipboy the time was 9:30 and he had to meet someone at the saloon for 9:45, he would unload all of the ammo he just bought in to his house then head to the saloon.

It was 9:35 as he entered the bar he scanned the area for his contact, not here yet at least he had time to get a drink. John was about to sit down in the corner with a Nuka Cola before being interrupted by some vaulties, Black rolled his eyes as they spoke. One of the vaulties said "Hey, John how've you been, long time no see." Black knew what was coming next "You should come down the vault some time, everyone would love to see you again. Especially Amata." Black eyes shot to make contact with the vaulties eyes, he did this so they knew how serious he was when he said "You need leave." The vaulties just looked at each other, put their heads down on walked to the other side of the bar.

At 9:45 exactly a man in a business suit and brief case walked in and sat on Black's table. "Shall we get down to business?" Black simply nodded his head and replied with "lets." The man opened his brief case and pulled out a few photos of a man, along with a few sheets of paper. "Here is your target. I would prefer you to kill him discreetly if you could. Here is all the information you will need about the man" as the business man spoke you pointed to the documents he had taken out of the brief case. Black cast his eyes across the documents "Consider it done." Black said in his cold voice.


End file.
